Pocky
by Nyuu D
Summary: e você. :: Grimmjow nunca foi bom com essas coisas, mas com outras, ele é ÓTIMO. :: Especial do dia dos namorados. GrimmRen, YAOI, UA.


Básico.

Bleach is © Tite Kubo

Especial do dia dos namorados... GrimmRen, YAOI, UA... Baseado nas minhas outras fics U.A. deles, ou seja, engloba o universo do colegial em que eles vivem.

PS: Aqui, Grimmjow e Renji moram no mesmo apartamento. Isso decorre de uma fic que eu nunca postei (e provavelmente nunca vou postar, já que não gostei tanto assim dela...), onde o Grimmjow chamou o Renji pra morar com ele. Enfim, é isso :D

Espero que gostem... Porque eu gostei! XDD

* * *

**POCKY (and you)**

– Oe, Grimmjow!

O rapaz virou-se para olhar de quem era a voz que o chamava; era Ichigo. A aula havia acabado há poucos minutos e Grimmjow só não estava com Renji porque ele alegou ter que ir "resolver umas coisas" ou algo assim; o fato é que o maior concordou sem maiores problemas. Ichigo sorriu assim que parou diante dele e fez um sinal para que continuassem a caminhada. – Yo.

– Então, já sabe o que vai fazer pro dia dos namorados?

– Como é? – Grimmjow olhou para ele com dúvida e para frente em seguida. Dia dos namorados— ele não ligava muito para essas coisas, na verdade, se Ichigo não tivesse falado agora, ele certamente teria esquecido. (O fato é que ele esqueceu, foi apenas _lembrado_ disso).

– É, pro Renji? Não vai comprar nada?

– E por que eu deveria fazer isso?

– É um palpite. Dê... Sei lá, flores.

Grimmjow deu uma risada e olhou de canto para Ichigo, soando claramente sarcástico. – Não sei se o Ishida gosta dessas coisas, mas o Renji com certeza não gosta de flores.

– Ah é, esqueci como o Renji é "macho" – ele fez o sinal de aspas com as mãos e Grimmjow deu um sorriso torto, procurando evitar rir. – Mas falando sério, veja, o Ishida é todo obcecado com essa coisa de costura e blablabla, então eu comprei pra ele umas coisas dessa área, tipo uns fios e agulhas. Eu precisei de ajuda, mas se ele não gostar, o mundo pode acabar... Não tem nada que o Renji goste?

– Sushi?

– É, então pague um jantar com sushi!

O maior revirou os olhos, parecendo não colocar muita fé no que Ichigo estava falando. Para ele não fazia muita diferença, como já foi dito, e oras, porque Renji não podia fazer isso ao invés dele? Tá... Isso não seria certo. O mínimo que Grimmjow podia fazer para recompensar as dores que Renji já enfrentou (se é que você me entende) era fazer alguma coisa para ele no dia dos namorados.

– Não acho que isso vá dar certo.

– Ah... Bom, ele gosta de chocolates, né?

Grimmjow se sentiu um pouco estranho porque Ichigo conhecia esses _detalhes_ de Renji, mas relevou porque era apenas coisa do passado. – Sim, gosta.

– E além disso, do que ele gosta?

– Hum... De mim?

Ichigo riu descrente e virou o rosto para olhar o outro. – Nossa, como você é egocêntrico.

– ... – Grimmjow franziu a sobrancelha e semicerrou os olhos, mostrando estar falando muito sério (e estava mesmo), o que fez Ichigo desfazer o sorriso.

– Sério?

– É.

– Então _se dê_ pra ele.

– Haha, isso não vai acontecer.

– Não _assim_... Tipo, passe o dia com ele, faça o que ele gosta, enfim...

Grimmjow virou-se para frente a fim de continuar seu rumo na rua e suspirou com o pensamento. Ele não fazia ideia do que fazer por Renji e sinceramente, achava que ia falhar se tentasse fazer alguma coisa muito elaborada. Existiam mil coisas que podiam dar errado para se fazer uma surpresa, e Grimmjow odeia contar com o destino, portanto, tinha que tomar uma decisão que fosse certeira e que sem dúvidas Renji fosse gostar.

– Acho que você me deu uma boa ideia, Ichigo.

– É? E quer me contar?

– Melhor não. Ou eu conto mais tarde... Se bem que o "não" é mais provável, sabe como é.

– Sei – Ichigo riu.

– Boa sorte com o Ishida.

– E você, com o Renji... Você vai precisar.

– Obrigado pelo incentivo – ironizou Grimmjow com um sorriso, virando numa esquina.

**(...)**

– Renji? – Grimmjow chamou quando voltou ao apartamento, lá pelas tantas da noite. O fato é que o sol já havia se posto e Renji certamente estaria em casa. Eles dividiam o apartamento e enfim, Grimmjow já estava acostumado com os hábitos de Renji e um deles é que ele gostava de estar em casa antes do pôr-do-sol para assistir a uma novela (isso não torna o pobrezinho uma bicha louca, por favor), que Grimmjow não era muito fã, mas sentava para assistir só para ficar com ele, mesmo.

– No banho! – Renji exclamou do chuveiro e o maior se aproximou da porta, ouvindo o barulho suave da água da banheira, indicando que o ruivo se mexia dentro da água.

– Certo... Quando sair, me chame. – Ele deduziu que teria tempo o suficiente para "arrumar" tudo o que seria necessário e em pouco menos de vinte minutos, Renji saía do banho já com uma roupa para dormir e ele, por si mesmo, não tinha muitas expectativas sobre dia dos namorados, já que o dele era... Grimmjow. Mas nunca se sabe quando vamos nos surpreender.

Quando chegou à sala, olhou o maior e parou no meio do caminho quando Grimmjow virou-se para olhar para ele e sorriu.

Ele estava com um sobretudo particularmente grande (que ele só usava nos dias de muito frio e hum, ficava lindo nele), o que fez Renji estranhar, já que o clima estava ameno.

– Oi. – Renji franziu as sobrancelhas, desconfiado; cruzou os braços e encostou a lateral do corpo na parede, observando o sorriso do rosto de Grimmjow fechar-se um tanto até sobrar apenas uma curva sutil no canto dos lábios.

– Posso ser direto?

– Oras, deve.

– Dia dos namorados?

Oh, Deus.

– É – o ruivo concordou com um suspiro e sua atenção quadriplicou a todos os movimentos do corpo de Grimmjow.

– Pois é, eu estava pensando no que te dar, mas você é todo problemático... Daí eu pensei no que você gosta.

– E o que é?

– Eu.

Isso arrancou uma risada de Renji, que balançou a cabeça de leve. – Bom, é, mas e daí?

O sorriso do rosto de Grimmjow surgiu novamente e ele pôs os dedos por dentro do sobretudo, abrindo todos os botões quase simultaneamente sem estourá-los (era só jeito, sabe como?) e... Oh, Deus, de novo.

Os olhos castanhos de Renji cresceram tamanha a surpresa que o impactou. Grimmjow não tinha absolutamente _nada_ cobrindo seu corpo debaixo daquele sobretudo e... Bom, Renji se atrai loucamente pelo corpo de Grimmjow; pelos traços e pelos músculos— tudo, enfim. Ele riu também, mas não de deboche, era apenas porque estava surpreso e nervoso e bom, o ruivo tinha a tendência de rir quando ficava tenso na presença do maior.

– Como eu imaginei que você ficaria assim, eu trouxe outra coisa – Grimmjow soltou a peça de roupa pro lado e virou-se de costas, fazendo os olhos de Renji baixarem pelas costas até alcançarem o traseiro e o ruivo pôde sentir claramente que suas mãos estavam suando e o resto do corpo, suando frio.

Grimmjow voltou-se e atirou para Renji um pacote de plástico; Renji até segurou o pacote, mas derrubou boa parte do conteúdo (ele estava muito distraído, relevem), e baixou para olhar a montanha de caixinhas de Pocky de todos os sabores que se espalhou pelo chão.

– Sério? – Renji riu nervoso e olhou para Grimmjow nu diante dele, pasmo (essa é a prova de que Renji jamais saberia o que fazer com Grimmjow se fosse o seme). – Nossa, eu te amo.

– Eu sei. Esse é o motivo disso. – Disse o outro com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

– E o que eu devo fazer, ser seu seme?

– Sem exageros. – O dono dos cabelos azuis adiantou-se até Renji, que se acuou a primeiro momento (Grimmjow podia ser intimidador até assim), mas logo estufou o peito e respirou fundo para se acalmar. – Você gosta desse doce, não?

– Sim – o ruivo respondeu com o tom de voz falho, mas não se moveu do lugar. Na verdade, ele deixou que Grimmjow se aproximasse por completo e o segurasse pela cintura, puxando-o com força para que se encostasse a ele e por Deus— esse contato repentino com o corpo nu de Grimmjow podia ter efeitos colaterais bem desastrosos. Ou não, depende do ponto de vista. Para Renji, por exemplo, era.

– E de mim?

– Claro.

– Então. Entendeu meu raciocínio?

Renji riu, mas ainda de nervoso, até porque o rosto de Grimmjow tinha o sorriso mais malicioso da face da terra. – É, acho que... Sim, entendi.

Grimmjow se agachou diante Renji, que enrijeceu o corpo imediatamente; como o maior ficou de pé novamente após pegar uma caixinha de Pocky, porém, o ruivo pôde respirar fundo para tentar (pela milésima vez) se acalmar. Grimmjow abriu o pacotinho e puxou um dos palitinhos lá de dentro, mordendo um pedaço e Renji mordeu o próprio lábio observando o outro mastigar o docinho. – Resumindo, meu presente é você e Pocky?

– Você devia ficar bem agradecido – Grimmjow disse com uma voz divertida e segurou Renji novamente, mas dessa vez, ele prendeu os braços do ruivo com os próprios e o apertou com força, beijando-o. Renji arqueou as costas com a aproximação repentina; foi apenas uma reação de momento, até porque seus braços estavam presos quase para trás do corpo e o gosto suave de chocolate da língua de Grimmjow fez com que ele se esquecesse de se equilibrar.

Como o beijo de Grimmjow tinha o poder de acalmar Renji tanto quanto tinha de deixá-lo desesperado, seu coração disparou, mas o ruivo ficou mais à vontade. O pacote de plástico que ele tinha na mão foi ao chão e quando Grimmjow forçou o caminho para frente, Renji tropeçou nas caixinhas de Pocky e manteve o equilíbrio com a ajuda do maior (que na verdade não estava colaborando muito).

Quando as costas de Renji se chocaram contra a parede que fazia um L com a porta do quarto, Grimmjow parou e liberou os braços do ruivo, prestando atenção nos botões da camisa do pijama que cobria o corpo de Renji; ele soltou cada um deles com os dedos agitados, o que dificultou um pouco o trabalho. Em pouco tempo, mesmo assim, ele abriu a peça toda e tirou com autoridade do corpo de Renji, atirando para trás.

Renji pôde, então, livremente se agarrar ao pescoço de Grimmjow e eles se bateram umas duas vezes na porta até que conseguissem entrar no quarto e uns dois ou três tropeços depois, Grimmjow derrubou o ruivo na cama de lençol branquinho e sorriu.

– E o meu Pocky?

– Você quer mesmo que eu vá buscar?

– ... – Renji olhou o movimento do maior com as mãos, colocando-as no flanco com um olhar inquisidor. – Eu quero... – Desafiou, puxando a coberta para cobrir o corpo e embaixo dela, ele tirou o resto do que vestia e jogou de lado— certamente foi incentivo mais do que suficiente para Grimmjow voltar buscar umas caixinhas de Pocky pra ele. Assim que o maior voltou, ele jogou uma caixinha na mão do ruivo e as outras duas, ao pé da cama.

– Essa é a única coisa que você vai poder exigir de mim a partir de agora – Grimmjow deu a volta na cama e ajoelhou-se no colchão, caindo com uma mão de cada lado do corpo de Renji e ficou olhando enquanto o ruivo comia um dos palitinhos.

– E você pretende me maltratar? Nem no dia dos namorados você pode ser um pouco mais gentil?

– Eu já sou bem gentil... – Grimmjow arrastou-se na cama até ficar perto das pernas de Renji, puxou a coberta de cima dele e o puxou pelo calcanhar, passando os pés do ruivo para baixo dos braços e debruçou-se diante dele. Renji, porém, como já estava mais tranquilo a essa hora, apenas puxou o elástico do cabelo (como ele sabia que Grimmjow era louco pelos seus cabelos), e arqueou a sobrancelha de leve.

– É, tem razão – ironizou o ruivo, ajeitando-se no colchão porque sentiu claramente que Grimmjow perigava a situação com a posição que estavam. Sendo assim, ele devia estar o mais confortável possível. – Vá em frente, me use.

– Ah, mas nem precisa dizer duas vezes. – O dos cabelos azuis usou uma das mãos para quebrar o Pocky que Renji prendeu entre os dentes e mastigou o pedaço que sobrou, curvando-se até alcançar os lábios do ruivo e alguns segundos depois, ele pegou nos braços de Renji e o puxou, para que ficasse sentado em seu colo.

Eles se beijaram com fervor até que Renji erguesse o rosto à força para puxar ar e após alguns instantes (que Grimmjow não deixou de beijar-lhe o pescoço e colo), o ruivo baixou a cabeça para olhar o outro novamente.

– Ano que vem eu faço um monte de _dango_ pra você.

– É bom que seja nominal a outra pessoa, ninguém sabe que eu como isso, só você.

– Não se preocupe, você vai comer entre quatro paredes.

Grimmjow abriu um sorriso cheio de malícia. – Sempre preferi assim.

* * *

_alguém me dá o Grimmjow de presente de consolação, ops, do dia dos namorados? HAHAHAHAH_

_dango é um docinho japonês, se você digitar no google vai saber o que é rapidinho. Pocky, acho que todo mundo sabe o que é ^^  
_

_reviews? *-*  
_


End file.
